


The starlight will keep us safe

by al_fairy_lights



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Because I am in Denial, Fluff and Angst, I can't think of anything else so tell me if there's something I should put up here, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption ending escept not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: Sean surrendered, and he was taken in a police car so they could take him to prison. That was expected. Sean was not surprised.What surprised him is being taken to an interrogation room, and being given a better option for both he and his brother.(AU where I pull a superpower government division out of my ass and my boys get to be happy together)
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Eventual Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. Hecate Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, okay? I just want to make my boys happy.  
> All characters belong to Dontnod, but the story belongs to me. I'll gain no money and all that.  
> Hope ya'll like this and indulge in my "Canon isn't real and my babies are happy" fic

Sean looks at the mirror on the other side of the interrogation room. This doesn’t make any sense. They’ve already answered the question millions of times, and it hasn’t changed yet. For all Sean knows, he should already be in jail waiting for court, and Daniel should already be safe in their grandparents’ house.

“...Sean?” Daniel asks, looking at him with that fear Sean’s way too familiar with. “What’s...Going on?”

“I-I don’t know, _enano,_ ” Sean answers, truthfully. “This doesn’t make any sense. Flores said you’re too young to be convicted of anything, that you would be safe...”

After a few moments in silence, Daniel shuffles closer to Sean with his chair, leaning on him and putting Sean’s arm over his shoulder. They lean on each other, and Sean’s more than thankful because he doesn’t know if he could take it without Daniel.

After maybe ten or fifteen minutes, someone finally appears. Flores.

“Thank you for waiting. I was – Finishing some stuff. I want to help you two, and I’m pretty sure I can, but you’ll have to cooperate.” She says, sitting in the chair on the other side of the table.

She puts a few files on the table, laying out some pictures in front of them, namely, the street where they used to live, all torn up with cars and trees shattered, the officer that shoot their dad, his face bloody and filled with bruises, Merrill’s place, looking like it victim of an explosion, and Merrill’s mugshot, with a simple bruise over his right eyebrow.

Flores looked different. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a navy t-shirt and jeans, but the weirdest part was that her entire right forearm was covered with a silver-colored bracer that had some that looked like the outline of a Wolf profile drawn across it. 

“It seems like wherever you two go, weird stuff keeps happening. Stuff no one can explain.” She points at the picture of their street. “The damage is similar to that of a bomb, and the same happened in Jonathan Merril’s house, but we couldn’t find any traces of anything similar to a bomb known to us. Now, even if you are suspects, the damage here is not anything a human being could on their own.” She gives them a look full of meaning, though Sean can’t decipher _what_ meaning. “Not a normal human being, at least.”

And it kind of clicks, but Sean is still confused because how the _fuck_ does Flores know anything about that?

Sean looks at Daniel, and Daniel looks just as confused and fearful as he feels, and they look back at Flores without saying anything. She seems to make some decision, then she puts both of her hands on the table, palms up-

And they burst into flames.

Sean will forever deny that he yelps when he sees it, but he does, and when he turns to Daniel, his little brother’s hypnotized by the flames, and after long enough that they can be sure it wasn’t imagination, the fire stops.

“You both can trust me,” Flores says. “I need you to show which one of you has it, and what it is.”

Sean and Daniel look at each other, and after a few moments, Sean puts on a brace face and nods.

Daniel mimics his brave face, nods back, turns back to Flores, and suddenly the files are floating. Not as if they were struck by a wind gust, but lifting in the air as if someone is holding them, only there is no one holding them.

Flores is smiling.

“Sean, Daniel, I’ll need to explain a few things.” She says, before showing the bracer and pointing at the wolf. “This is the symbol of Hecate Corporation. We’re something like a secret government division, we supervise and take care of people like you, Daniel, so that no injustice takes place.”

“People like me. There’s more?” Daniel asks, voice and face full of awe.

“Yes. I have a theory of what actually happened if you can confirm it.”

And then they tell the story, finally without having to lie, without having to pick and choose words so it makes even a little bit of sense. Sean looks at Daniel and sees relief written across his face, and when they’re done, Flores is nodding.

“That checks out with the evidence. I’m glad. We’ll cover up the story with something believable.” Flores turns to talk to Daniel. “Daniel, as you’ve basically just discovered your powers, you won’t be convicted of anything. Sean,” She turned to Sean then. “you’ll probably get some sort of punishment for running away, but as you are a minor and were clearly flying blind, I’ll do everything I can so you’re not severely affected.”

“I...Thank you, I can’t...”And then he’s hugging Daniel, and he can feel Daniel’s tears wetting his t-shirt, and distantly he knows he’s crying too.

“You’ll stay with your grandparents. They’re already here to get you both.”

Daniel is sobbing right now. Or maybe that’s Sean. Fuck, who knows? They’ll stay together. They’ll be safe.

They’re gonna be fine.

.............................................................................................................

When they can lie down in Stephen and Claire’s guest bedroom, Sean spends some time thinking.

It’s not really a guest bedroom anymore. They talked and decided it’s going to be Sean’s bedroom, and they’re going to redecorate Karen’s room so it can be Daniel’s room. It wasn’t hard to decide, Sean’s relationship with...Mom...Is getting better, but sleeping in her room would still be way too much.

Sean fiddles with the plastic bracelet on his right arm. It’s got a tracker, and it was Hecate Corp’s condition so that they could be free and have as much of a normal life as possible.

Daniel is sleeping by his side, clinging to him, and it’s awesome seeing him so relaxed again. It hasn’t been that long, really, what with the time they spent in Away, but right now there’s no impending doom, there’s the certainty that they will be safe and won’t get separated.

Also, Sean’s pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that Daniel got to see Chris again. He’s happy they won’t get separated too.

Claire and Stephen were overjoyed. They got to talk to Karen, too, and it had been full of tears and screaming, but it had ended with all of them saying “I love you” over and over, and a Family hug Sean and Daniel were also part of.

They had made all these plans for Sean and Daniel. They weren’t going to be held back in school, which was nice, and they were going to the same school as Chris, which was also nice. Another nice thing was that Sean got to worry about things like “I wonder if I’m gonna make any friends” again, instead of the usual “I wonder how I’ll keep Daniel fed”.

Sean hugs Daniel a little tighter and closes his eyes. They’re gonna be fine.


	2. Phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is not as long as I'd like, and I don't think I managed to write Finn's voice right. Hope you like it even so.

Sean looked at the phone in his hands. It was just Claire and Stephen's phone, the same as before, but it filled him with fear and anxiety.

Sean took a deep breath and pressed the numbers.

One ring, two rings. Maybe this was a mistake. Three rings. Oh fuck, it was, wasn't it, he's not gonna pick up, four rings-

"Heya."

Sean sucked in a breath and failed to answer.

"...Hello? Ya there?"

"...Finn?" Sean asked, his voice tiny and shaking.

"Sean? Holy fuck -! Sean? Is that you sweetie?"

"Yeah, Finn, it's-it's me, hi-" Sean suddenly couldn't speak, and he put a hand over his mouth to hide the choking. It was so good hearing Finn's voice again and he couldn't help himself. "Hi."

"Holy shit Sean, where are you, what happened?" Finn asked, sounding equal parts excited and terrified.

"I- Daniel and I got to the border and then surrendered- we- they took us to an interrogation room and then –" He started crying then. "Holy fuck Finn, there's a government division just to supervise people like Daniel, they cleared us up, we're free-"

"Fuckin' A, sweetie I can't believe that! Oh, where are you, I'll see ya as soon as I can, you don't know how much I've missed ya!"

"I've missed you so much too, you wouldn't believe it..."

A few moments passed in silence before Sean heard Finn sighing over the phone.

"Sean, what I told you that night, to the end and shit, I was serious, okay? And what I said in the hospital, I..." Finn took in a deep breath. "I wanna talk to you Sean, I want to see where this goes. I gotta stay where I am for six months, but as soon as that's over I'll look for you alright? Then we'll talk about it."

"Alright, I...I'm in Beaver Creek, Daniel and I are going to live with our grandparents..." Sean sighed shakily. "I want to try...Whatever it is we have going on, Finn, I think I still...Still love you."

A few more moments in silence and Sean wondered if it had been a mistake to say that. The talk was going better than expected, why did he have to –

"I still love you too, sweetie." Finn finally said, sounding like he was crying."We'll talk about it when I can get there, and you – you tell me about this government thing, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"So, how's Daniel? Kid must be living his best life right now." Sean let out a laugh, thankful for the lighter subject.

"Oh man, he's so happy to be safe again, and the neighbor's kid is his friend, they're playing together right now. I know I should have called with him here, but I wanted to call you and talk alone..."

"Hey, hey, s'alright. Call me again when he gets home, alright?"

"Yeah, I, Finn you have no idea how much this means to me. Can you – Do you have any other way to talk, facebook or something?" Sean sounded awkward and desperate even to himself, but he couldn't care right now.

"You can message me on this number. I'll try to get a facebook page so we can talk. I...Sean, you don't know how much I think about you. I'm sorry I can't be there right now, you don't know much I want to." Sean was blown away by how sincere Finn sounded, more than any time they talked. Not that he ever sounded like he was lying, but he Always sounded...Closed, with his walls up. This was different.

"It's alright, I - I understand."

They said their goodbyes, with "I love you" and "See you soon", and suddenly Sean was crying, overwhelmed by everything, though he was the happiest he's been since that shitshow in Seattle.

.........................................................................................................

It's the other day, and Sean is looking at the phone again. The call he wants to make now isn't nearly as nerve-wracking, but he still feels a bit anxious.

Three rings in and someone picks up.

"Hello?" Says Jacob's voice.

"Hey." And Sean is suddenly happy and relieved to hear that voice. He hadn't realized how much he missed Jacob.

"S-Sean? Is that you? Holy – Oh, I can't believe it!" Jake sounded happy, and Sean felt giddy at that. He was too tired to giggle the way he felt like doing, but he smiled brightly at the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm in my grandparents' house, we got cleared."

"Really? That's – Sean, that's amazing! I can't believe it – Oh, how is Daniel, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he, he's great. We're in my grandparent's house, now, and he's playing with his friend Chris, and I'm really glad they have each other, honestly. Daniel needs someone his age to play with, and he and Chris fit like puzzle pieces." Jake laughed over the phone, and Sean smiled too. "Actually, I wanted to ask, how's Sarah Lee?"

"Oh, she's great, I – I have to thank you, with the money you gave us, I managed to pay her treatment and drive for a while until I found somewhere to stay. I'm working in a little diner, and renting an apartment." His tone suddenly sobered up. "I had to fight for her guard, but after they found out Lisbeth and my parents were denying her medical treatment, it didn't take long."

"I'm really glad for you two, Jake. I hope we can see each other soon, I bet Daniel would like to see Sarah Lee again."

"She would like to see him too. If you don't mind, could you call me again and put him on the line so they can talk?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sean couldn't stop smiling.

"Look, Sean, I'm really glad we got to talk, but my break is almost over. I swear I'll call you again." Sean laughed faintly. Jake was so nice, honestly, and he had no real reason to be this friendly to Sean. Not that Sean would complain, he liked Jake too.

"Of course, I'll let you be. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Sean."

Sean put the phone down. He was feeling calm now. It still hadn't settled in his mind that he and Daniel were going to have semi-normal lives again, but these calls certainly helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave kudos and comments if you do.


	3. Best Freakin' Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the feels train??????

Sean looks at the phone. _Shit_. It shouldn’t be this hard. Sean knows Lyla since they were kids, they’ve been Best Freakin’ Fighters Forever for at least as long, and now that Sean is finally safe, he can’t bear to call her?

Fuck that. Sean forces himself not to think about anything as he dials her number.

“Hello?”

Hearing Lyla’s voice again is almost enough for him to start crying, and though he tries his best to stop himself, he is still slightly choked up when he says “Hey, Lyla.”

“...Sean?” He could hear that Lyla was starting to cry too. Fuck, when had they both become so emotional?

“Hey, it’s – it’s me – yeah.” Sean can’t say much more than that, but that’s alright, he supposes, because there’s no way Lyla can’t hear all of the pain and relief he’s feeling right now.

“Sean, is that really – Is that really you?” She almost sounds scared. Maybe she thinks she’s dreaming. Sean does, sometimes, mostly when he can’t sleep because he’s afraid he’s going to wake up in a cell, or still running, Daniel sick and tired and hungry on his side.

“Of course. I don’t think anyone could fake my handsome voice.” He joked, and suddenly Lyla was laughing, a watery laugh that made Sean’s stomach roll in happiness and pain and relief and agony and holy fuck how did he manage to go this long without talking to his best friend?

“It’s really you, fuck Sean, it’s really you, I can’t believe, holy shit, how – I can’t even think – Where are you?”

“In my grandparents’ house, Lyla, we got cleared.” It still doesn’t sound real, but it sounds a little less fake each time he tells someone. It doesn’t work when he tells himself, but this – This is just as good.

“Seriously? For real? You’re – You’re free?”

“Yeah, it’s...It’s so hard to explain by phone, you’ll have to come here if you want to hear it. But – I’m free, me and Daniel – We’re gonna be okay.”

“Sean...” She is full-on crying, right now, and if he knows her, she’ll be hiccuping in no time. “I’m so glad, I was so worried about you two...Oh, Sean, you don’t know relieved I am...I-I kept having the-these dreams about you-you two and-and-“ There it was. She was having difficulty speaking, but that didn’t stop her. “I-I love you t-two so much, I-I kept s-seeing the news and-and looking for a clue that you guys were – were okay, but-but I was always s-scared I w-was going to see s-something bad, I- “

Sean was crying too. “I know but – I’m here, I’m here, we’re okay, I swear, I swear – “

Gosh, when did they become this mess?

They cried to each other for some minutes, Sean repeating “I’m here” and Lyla repeating “I miss you” until they were a bit more composed.

“God, when did we get so emotional?” Lyla asks, laughing, and Sean laughs back, because wasn’t he thinking the same thing? He had – not forgotten, he could never forget anything about Lyla, but he wasn’t used anymore to how in sync they were. “Oh God, what about Daniel, how is my favorite Diaz?”

“Oh man, he’s so happy to finally be safe. The neighbor’s kid is his friend, and I think they both kind of need each other. It’s-It’s so good to see him acting like a kid again, after all that shit...” He laughed. “He can’t wait to see you again, he’s been asking about you since we got here.”

“Tell him I can’t wait to see him either, can’t wait to see you both. Sean...I don’t-I don’t want to hang up, can we just-Keep talking?”

Sean swallowed heavily. He didn’t want to hang up either.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

...........................................................................................................................................

“Lyla?” Sean heard Daniel say, and smiled to himself.

“Hey there sweetie!” Says Lyla’s voice, and holy fuck, Sean has to stop himself or he’s going to cry again, and he’s _not_ about to ruin this moment for his brother.

“Sean, Lyla is on the door! It’s really her!” Sean gets up then, and goes to the front door, where Daniel is trying to kill Lyla in a hug, not that Lyla isn’t trying to kill him back, Sean is pretty sure Daniel’s going to complain about aching sides when the hug ends, but that’s clearly far away from his mind right now. Sean decides to give them time, but Daniel looks back at him and pulls him by his arm, forcing him to join the hug. Sean doesn’t try to fight it.

It feels like it’s been forever and no time at all, and suddenly he’s on his porch again, hugging Lyla after a long school day before they both go home, except this school day was really fucking long and involved fleeing from the police and going through hell.

He sighs longly in relief as he finally gets to hug the best friend he’s ever had.

“Hey,” Lyla says, her voice relatively quiet, and Sean realizes again how much he’s missed her voice this close, how much he missed being able to talk to his best friend without the fear and faint, constant humming of impending doom, sounding like a bad background music choice.

“Hey.” He finally said, and they spent some time in silence before the nine-year-old in between them started squirming.

“Come _on_ , you’re crushing me!” He whined, and the two teenagers laughed before letting go. Daniel immediately started to complain about his ribs, before getting distracted from that and grabbing Lyla’s hand, babbling about telling her all about their adventure.

“Hey, calm down. I think we should show Lyla that thing.” Daniel looked at him then, his eyes wide but shining.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re always saying – “

“I know.” Sean sighed. “But we can trust Lyla.”

“Uh, you’re kinda freaking me out, dudes. What do you want to show me?” Lyla seemed, at the least, awkward, her hands raised as if trying to interrupt them.

“Let’s go to our room. It’s easier to show there.” Sean said, before going up the stairs.

The two were quick to follow, and when they were finally in the room, Sean closed the door and turned back to them.

“Okay, Daniel,” He turned to his little brother, who looked back at him with a determined stare. “do your thing.”

Daniel nodded, then looked back at Lyla, who nodded at him, even if uncertain what she was nodding about. Daniel then sighed and looked at the dice they were saving ever since they made that board game, and raised his hand.

The dice shook, before rising in the air.

Lyla stared for some moments, straight face, before leaning down and trying to grab something over the dice. Then she passed her hand under the dice, over and over again, as if looking for something that could be supporting it.

After that, she stared at it for a few moments before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking slightly haunted.

“I...Don’t understand. Am I tripping? I don’t remember doing anything, but...” She trailed off, then, seemingly unsure of what to think.

“You’re not. I know, if freaked me out at first too.” Sean comforted her, and Daniel nodded, before setting the dice down.

“Yeah, me too. It was really scary. I was so afraid...”

After some time in silence, Lyla smiled sadly. “So that’s what happened in the street, huh?”

“Yeah. I don’t remember it, but Sean said the explosion was right after dad was shot.” Daniel sighed, before sitting beside Lyla and hugging her. She hugged him back with one arm, before looking at Sean while extending the other one as if inviting him to join them. Sean accepted it happily.

They spent some moments in silence before Sean started talking again. “There’s this secret government division. They're kind of supervising people like Daniel. It’s really fucking weird, but they proved our innocence.” Sean can feel himself start to cry.

“You can cry, I’m almost crying too,” Daniel says, and Sean laughs, that watery type of laugh. Soon the three of them are all lying down, crying like babies, and Sean’s relieved, and he’s hurting, and he’s happy, and he’s in agony, and it’s cathartic.

............................................................................................................

It’s the other morning. The night before, Stephen and Claire had let them put a mattress on the ground of their room, so Lyla could keep close. The three of them had talked until they couldn’t bear to stay awake, and Sean remembers seeing Lyla take her meds, so that was good.

Daniel is in the kitchen now, trying to help Claire with breakfast, and Sean and Lyla have a few minutes of privacy so he can ask something that’s been nagging at his mind.

“Lyla, have you been sleeping?”

He had noticed how tired she was, the bags under eyes heavier than he remembers, every word coming with effort and her shoulder low with fatigue. It worried him.

“No, dude.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing. “Even with the meds, I kept having these nightmares about you two. I didn’t like going to sleep, and when I tried I kept having panic attacks.”

“Shit, Lyla I’m so sorry-“

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, or Daniel’s. I don’t even know whose fucking fault it is, but it’s not yours. And it’s getting better anyways, so stop beating yourself.” She with finality.

They spent some more moments in silence.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Sean said, finally.

Lyla sighed, before smiling. “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, give it some kudos and leave a comment if you did.


End file.
